lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalie King
| name = Rosalie Angelina King | background = white | fontcolor1 = white | font = century gothic | color1 = darkslateblue | image = Sarah Hyland 1.jpg | width = 250 | color2 = slateblue | fontcolor2 = white | age = 19 | gender = Female | education = Desmond College of the Arts | birthday = May 27, 1996 | address = 35 Green Avenue, Barfield & 815 Creek Heights Way, Lebeaux | occupation = Student | relationships = Single | housemates = Sparkles (dog) | personality = Rosalie enjoys having fun and very much has an attitude of doing what she wants and nobody can stop her. She's often rude and condescending, but she can be sweet to her friends. She makes it clear though that if people are rude to her, she won't hesitate to make it ugly too, but she'll also use this attitude to stand up for her friends. Although she tends to have a flirtatious, bitch-type attitude, she is quite smart and gets by her schoolwork without too much effort. She also tends to be more of a jokester among her friends though she can sometimes be uptight. | appearance = Hair Color: Brunette Height: 5'5" Rosalie has an average height and enjoys her appearance and finds herself pretty, often showing off her look on social media. She puts a good amount of effort into her appearance, wearing eye makeup, mascara, curling her eyelashes, and trying different bold colored lip glosses. She has a large wardrobe with clothes for all kinds of occasions, from casual but trendy clothes for school to full on gowns for fancy parties and formal dances to pretty performance clothing. Rosalie knows how to command attention when she enters a room as likes being noticed and gazed upon. | family = Janine Radsforth: Rosalie's mother tends to be cautious and tries to set rules and curfews for Rosalie to keep her from getting into trouble. She also tells her to not date until after college. Their relationship went downhill as Rosalie refused to listen to her and decided to date whoever she wanted and pointed out her hypocrisy in being out all the time but not letting Rosalie do the same. Rosalie lives with her mother most of the time. Jordan King: Rosalie's dad is the manager at a concert hall in Lebeaux. He frequently goes out of town to meet clients for his business, so he spends little time with Rosalie. He tends to spoil Rosalie and provide her with whatever she wants. The only wish of his to keep Rosalie in school was for her to go to Lebeaux University, but Rosalie didn't care for studying and school despite being relatively smart. She spends every other weekend at her dad's place in Lebeaux and wishes she could live there more often. | friends = Nadia Rey was one of Rosalie's closest friends in high school. They confided in each other and had lots of fun times hanging out. Prue Gilligan and Rosalie were very close prior to their fight in senior year. Rosalie never admitted it, but she both liked and hated Prue with a passion for being the most popular girl at school and being able to get away with all the things she did. They did a lot together but ultimately did not care enough about each other. Rosalie's true motives for being so close to Prue were questionable after they fell out. Lexi Gilligan and Rosalie had lots of fun and lighthearted conversations and get along really well. Rosalie genuinely cared for Lexi and didn't want her to be upset because she felt that Lexi was a kind person unlike her sister. Kat Hastings and Rosalie were never that close, but they joke around with each other and became closer after Prue left. Kat is the only person who Rosalie lets call her Rosie. Rosalie admires Kat a lot for being so cool yet able to do well, and they have good chemistry. Natalia Washington and Rosalie met in their junior year after Natalia transferred to their school. Initially, Rosalie was extremely jealous but also idolized her for everything she had, but they soon became close friends as they found each other cool and easy to get along with. | history = Rosalie was born in Barfield in 1996 and has lived there ever since. With her parents being wealthy, she grew up with everything she needed. Her parents sent her to Lebeaux Preparatory School from elementary school to 6th grade hoping that she'd be taken care of at this institution. Her parents didn't get along very well and got divorced when she was in second grade. Since then, Rosalie spent every other weekend at her dad's in Lebeaux while primarily living with her mother in Barfield. She began dancing when she was 5 and became a huge part of Barfield Community Center's dance program. She has a natural talent for dancing and is generally a smart girl, so she was always well-acknowledged. After sixth grade, Rosalie's mother insisted that Rosalie transfer to Barfield High School so that the commute would be less trouble for her and so that Rosalie could experience some normal public school life. At first, Rosalie had trouble adjusting to an environment where not everyone knew her and acknowledged her, but she quickly built up her reputation again among the popular kids. Soon, she got into all the normal behavior among the popular high school kids, and her mother was concerned and forbade her from dating until after college. She and her mother had a huge fight and their relationship was sour after that. Rosalie briefly moved to her father's place for a few weeks until he had to go out of town and force Rosalie's mother to reconcile with Rosalie. After that, they went back to their usual living arrangements, and Rosalie's mother agreed to be more reasonable with Rosalie but still tended to overly try to control Rosalie. Throughout high school, Rosalie continued to compete and perform in dance. In sophomore year of high school, Rosalie started dating Jeff Baker. She found him attractive but broke up with him after nearly a year when she thought he was too wimpy and complained about everything. Since then she had occasional flings as she remained among the most popular girls at school with Prue Gilligan, Alexis Gilligan, Nadia Rey, and Kat Hastings, whom she met early at BHS. In late junior year, Rosalie met Natalia Washington. In her senior year, at a party where Rosalie and Prue both had a lot to drink, Rosalie accidentally revealed that Prue had slept with the host of the party, who had a girlfriend at the time. They had a huge fight, which showed the discontent they had with each other that had built up over time, stemming from Prue's overblown ego and Rosalie's unvoiced jealousy at not being the most talked about or most popular girl at school, despite them being seemingly close before. This set off the first major rift in their gang since they were little, and soon after, Prue left the school and area, and the entire dynamic of their group was different. Nadia became the new school queen, Lexi was increasingly insecure, and Kat had a strong ongoing relationship with Dmitri. Meanwhile, besides being praised by some people at school for getting rid of Prue, hated on by some for causing drama, and laughed at by some for believing Prue's statement that Rosalie was a virgin, Rosalie had to make her peace with her position at school. After a drama-filled final term in her senior year at Barfield High School, Rosalie finally graduated as part of BHS's Class of 2014. She went on to attend Desmond College of the Arts studying performance arts. | trivia = Rosalie dances contemporary and hip-hop, and she enjoys shopping, listening to music, and partying. | note = Rosalie was my attempt at a bitchy popular girl, and I really sucked at portraying her especially at first (like really really cringe-worthy). I later learned to see her as more multi-dimensional and liked her a lot more. It was fun having the BHS gang, and I'll miss them being together and having their stupid adventures. | fc = Sarah Hyland | user = Cc71}}